1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lead screw actuators and, in particular, to the connection of a driven member such as a gear or pulley to the lead screw.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Conventional methods for attaching gears or pulleys to a lead screw include a press-fit relationship, keying, splining, pinning or the use of set pins or set screws. Each of these methods requires significant machining of the lead screw that increases the cost of the actuator and products incorporating the actuator.
The inventors herein have recognized a need for a lead screw actuator and a method for attaching a driven member to a lead screw that will minimize and/or eliminate the above-identified deficiencies.